


Everyone Else Has Had a Go

by AuroraSanders (orphan_account)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AuroraSanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick fix-it for Countrycide, inspired by a prompt on otpprompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He hadn't meant to sleep with her.

And that sounded like a lie, because he was Jack Harkness, immortal alien who shagged anything if it was gorgeous enough — and she was. But he did have some respect for relationships — even if it was Rhys Williams. Gwen needed a normal life outside of Torchwood. She needed to maintain the human perspective.

But she'd walked right into the Hub, smelling of cigarette smoke and clearly drunk. She'd collapsed on him crying about how everything in her life was changing and how she'd seen horrible things, but she'd never thought humans could be so awful.

"You're safe now," He'd told her. He'd walked her upstairs, her stumbling the whole time, and tucked her into the spare bed upstairs.

But as soon as she pulled him down with her, as soon as their lips touched, it became evident that going to bed wasn't going to happen.

She'd had a condom in her purse, and somewhere, he'd wondered if it was planned, if that had been exactly what she'd wanted when she came to the Hub — but he dismissed the thought. Right now, she was safe, he hadn't lost everyone, she was with him and that was all that mattered.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I never posted the second chapter of this not that great crack fic on here. Here you go, if you are still interested.

The next morning, when Jack woke up, Gwen and the rest of the team were already at their stations in the Hub. Gwen appeared to be doing her best to hide the effects of a hangover, which was easy enough, because Owen and Tosh were clearly nursing their own hangovers as well.

He walked downstairs and saw Gwen waiting for him. It had been easier for him to sleep with Gwen being there too. He usually had so many things buzzing around in his head, centuries worth of guilt and secrets. He could forget about those for a little while with her.

Maybe last night hadn't been just about Gwen.

"Morning," Gwen said, walking to the base of the stairs.

"Morning," he replied, kissing her. He didn't want last night to be a one-time thing.

"Jack." She whispered. " _Everyone else is here."_

Without missing a beat, he turned around and in sequence, kissed Ianto, Owen and Tosh good morning. Tosh raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I couldn't exactly kiss one of you good morning and not the others! That would be favoritism." Jack responded, as if kissing all his employees good morning was something he did on a regular basis.

At the stairs, Gwen was trying to not completely bend over laughing. It wasn't really successful.

"Really, mate?" Owen shot a disdainful glance at Jack as he finished the autopsy of a body that had been killed by a rogue Weevil.

"Really what?" Jack continued to play off the morning kiss as nothing, maintaining his whole "I'm not sleeping with Gwen Cooper!" pretense.

"I shagged Tosh last night, and you don't see _me_ kissing her good morning." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's because _I'm_ a gentleman." Jack smirked.


End file.
